Rei Matsumoto
Rei Matsumoto is a human girl who Appears in episode 8 of the Konohana Kitan (anime). She is a one apperance episode character who runs into Yuzu. She is the girl Yuzu ran into on the Beach. Apperance She has chestnut colored hair with light brown eyes and tan skin. She only wears a navy blue bikini and and navy blue shorts with three buttons. Personality Nothing else is known about her personality except that she is a girl who just wants people in her life. However this does not come true due to the fact she likes to make up stories in general and people realize she's lying. History Early Life Most of her Early life is unknown but by her first actions in the Episode she was known to lie. In truth she finds the real world dull. In fact Matsumoto, has been falling into depression, and lately she’s lacked the will to even go to school. Her classmate, Tanabe, has been worried about her, and came looking for her on this day to bring the handouts from class, only to find Matsumoto’s shoes sitting abandoned at the top of a cliff by the sea. Meeting Yuzu Yuzu had seen this human girl on a beach somehow and wondered if she is in Spring Blossoms's world or not. Curious Yuzu had went close to the girl to look at her but apparently that was too close as the girl woke up and freaked out Yuzu waking her up and she chased Yuzu until she fainted. She apologized for chasing Yuzu and explained why she ended up on the beach as by the look of her apperance she looks like a shipwreck survivor. However this was told false because she has a way of making up stories like this. She then pulled the tail of Yuzu by accident thinking it was a prop of cosplay. Later on she went on with her friend Tanabe a Yuzu left. Gallery Screenshot 20200126-070402.jpg Screenshot 20200126-071501.jpg|Rei lying on the beach Screenshot_20200126-080503.jpg Screenshot_20200126-081158.jpg|Rei about to Faint Screenshot_20200126-081335.jpg|Rei asking Yuzu about her tail Screenshot_20200126-080430.jpg|Talking to Yuzu Screenshot_20200126-080702.jpg|Rei with a friend Screenshot 20200131-234322.jpg|Rei chasing Yuzu Trivia * There is not that much known about Rei since she was a one episode apperance character due to the fact the Konohana Kitan (anime) only had 12 episodes. * By the fact that Rei tends to make up stories and finding the real world dull could be that Rei could most likely have chūnibyō, a disease that is known for resilting in the individual in making up stories and appearing that way by coiencidence. * She could be like an innocent teen girl version of Arthur Fleck from the Joker movie. * She is the first strange visitor in episode 8. * She did have parents but she said her mother called her a liar harshly. It is unknown what happened to her mother or father if she ever had one or why she thought the real world was dull in the first place. If her mother only appeared in a flashback and other relatives are unknown it could speculate that she is an orphan. * By the apperance of her chestnut hair once being dark and brown eyes, she might be Part Japanese, Part Iranian and part German. * When she appeared on the beach some viewers of the anime were confused at first due to the fact Yuzu has lived in a mountainous region with dense forests. It could be that Yuzu coincedently ended up there. The confusion was intro saying Yuzu meets a strange visitor in the Inn. Category:Characters Category:Females